A Summer Haze
by LittleTayy
Summary: Crossover between The Virgin Suicides and Criminal Minds. Jennifer Jareau has a secret that no one knows about. A secret that's about to be exposed by a case in Michigan and will change her life forever.


**A Summer Haze**

**prologue **

* * *

><p>It had been three months.<p>

Three months since her three sisters had died, three months since she had survived. Her parents had let the world believe she was dead, that she'd ended her life along with her sisters. They had shipped her off to an institution before finally sending her off to her aunt and uncle in East Allegheny, Pennsylvania; which was where she was currently sitting, just outside the bus station.

She had dyed her hair golden blonde, the same colour as Lux; the younger sister she'd always envied and admired. It was longer now too, almost to her elbows, just like Lux as well. She was seated on the cement walkway, a medium light blue suitcase by her side and a canvas backpack resting on her shoulders. Her denim cut-offs rode up high on her thighs but she didn't care; her mother wasn't around anymore to tell her off. An old white dress shirt sat upon her shoulders covering the blue strapless top she was wearing, in her defiant stand against her mother that would never see her again.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard through her daze. Glancing up she noticed a boy, tall, blonde hair and brown eyes looking down at her  
>worried.<p>

"I'm fine," she told him sagely, smiling as she saw him check her out.

"You're new around here aren't you?" he asked, sitting himself down beside her, "I'm Patrick by the way, Patrick Whitlow," he told  
>her, smiling at her cutely.<p>

"I'm…" she started but stopped when she realised she no longer wanted to be Mary Lisbon; girl that attempted mass suicide. "Jennifer.  
>Jennifer Jareau," she replied easily.<p>

"Jareau? You must be related to Tommy and Harriet then," he replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know them?" she asked curiously, playing with her long strand of golden hair.

"Yep. Go to school with 'em. Course Harriet's a few years younger than me but Tommy and I play ball together on the school team," Patrick replied, mesmerised as he watched the sun dance in the golden locks of this mysterious girl. She didn't reply, just laughed serenely, watching Patrick from the corner of her eye. They stayed seated like that for a few minutes, Patrick fidgeting awkwardly as she played with a strand of hair, thinking.

It was only when she saw the arrival of her Aunt Caroline and Uncle Jackson that she stood, her long, lean legs suddenly fascinating to  
>the teenage boy beside her. Patrick stood up quickly as she grabbed her suitcase from beside her and started towards her aunt and uncles car. Shoving his hands in his pockets Patrick was about to walk off again when the captivating blonde twirled around and called out to him.<p>

"Patrick!" she called, "I'll see you around, yeah?" she asked hopefully, looking the picture of perfection to the teenage boy.

"Definitely," Patrick called back, grinning madly.

"Bye Patrick," she called with a wave, retreating to the car with one final look over her shoulder.

"Bye Jennifer," Patrick practically swooned as Mary Lisbon, waved at him through the window of her aunt and uncles car, off to start her  
>new life as Jennifer Jareau.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is a story I've been toying with for ages. I hope you like it and please review.<em>

_t's a cross over between Criminal Minds and The Virgin Suicides; with one common factor - A.J. Cook. The Virgin Suicides is about five sisters; Therese, Mary, Bonnie, Lux and Cecilia Lisbon, who all commit suicide. The youngest Cecilia is the first to die and then a year later her four older sisters all kill themselves too. Anyway, A.J. Cook's character, Mary, tries to kill herself by sticking her head in an oven which I don't think would be a very effective way to kill ones self. So I thought what if she hadn't died and instead started a new life as somebody else and this is where the fic comes in.  
>This prologue is set three months after the end of The Virgin Suicides movie and obviously pre-series for Criminal Minds. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue. <em>


End file.
